Legend of Zelda A Cucco's Demise
by GothicPenguinZombie
Summary: AU, were the worlds of Skyward Sword and Twilight Princess are one. Link has saved Hyrule, twice, and is now rebuilding his life with his friends. But when Fi is awoken, and Midna pays an unexpected visit along with Zant, he starts to feel the irritating sense of Deja Vu when the responsibility is thrown into his arms yet again.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello, this is a Zelda fanfic, hopefully you guys will like it. It is our first one. Enjoy!

Prologue

"Hey John, pass the ball over here," a short black haired kid called to his best friend who was bouncing a tennis ball up and down. The pair were on the island of Skyloft.

John's head shot up and looked straight at Alfie. "Okay then, you ready then Alfie?" John asked Alfie although not needing an answer. He threw the tennis ball at full power towards his friend, causing Alfie to duck down. The ball smashed through a pane of glass. It just so happens that this pane belonged to the temple: where the master sword was kept.

The two fled the scene hoping that nothing bad would befall upon them. But they knew all to well that it would, one day in the unforeseeable future.

As if instantaneously, a blue light spouted from the temple. From this orb, a voice came. Not a fierce or threatening voice but a calm, sweet one and said: "H-hello, anyone there?" No reply came; she said it again, but no reply. The next thing she done was fly down, down to the over-world.

VVVVVVVV

Chapter 1

"Ugh, killing cucco's is so annoying," Link muttered whilst making a rudimentary tourniquet out of leaves and strings of flax taken off of branches. "It's not perfect but it'll have to do," said the impatient Link. I need to get these feathers back to Castle Town and hopefully get some feathers back to Castle Town and a potion for this wound, thought Link.

As Link was plodding back towards Castle town, he saw a blue shimmer fly across a cloud, Link knew that it could be one of two things: his imagination, or worse... Fi. He dared not think about the second option. But when the blue orb came closer, he knew that it was Fi.

"Hey Link!" shouted the ecstatic Fi.

"Fi why aren't you in Skyloft?" asked a wondering Link.

"Well, I heard a smash of glass and glass then I was here." Said a certain Fi, flying around.

Link hung his head and decided arguing has not a good idea, most of his ideas were not exactly amazing. He walked along the grassy path with a line of trees to his left and Castle town on the horizon. "It's going to take ages to get there," Link announced in a depressing manner. AS he knew that the infirmary would most likely be closed at this hour. But he still plodded along.

When he reached the gates of Castle Town, he could see row upon row of houses and then in the distance, the Castle itself. Where Zelda resigned. As he stepped over the threshold, he smelt the smell of Cucco meat and the fat in the air from today's market. Link always enjoyed the markets, and was gutted to know that he missed this one. But he knew he wouldn't have been able to buy anything due to his lack of rupee's hopefully this escapade would have gained him some money.

As he walked into the castle he headed to the infirmary hoping that it'd would not be closed, but it was. he slumped against the wall and fell into a near tranquil state of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Midna was bored.

Being Princess of the Twilight Realm had its perks (free food was one of them) but it came with the price of depressing loneliness. She thought back to the Twilight Invasion which spawned an encounter with her best friend and pet wolf…Link.

She heard her bedroom door open and she saw her advisor, Zant-Once mentally unstable usurer turned faithful advisor and even a friend. He looked worried.

"Midna?" he asked. "Are you okay? You've been so lonely lately."

"I don't care."

"I do." Zant explains. He sat beside her and then suggests "Maybe we should go out and do something?"

"Where?" The lonesome princess asked "We're gotten hammered at every pub in the Twilight Realm! We've even done the World's End thing."

Zant nods and then suggests "Maybe we should go to the Light Realm?"

"HOW?!" Midna wails "I broke the mirror."

"It's been fixed."

"Sure it has. I would have been told."

"It's supposed to be a secret…but I had it reconstructed."

"How did you-"Midna asks. She then slowly realises. "YOU READ MY DIARY!"

Zant nods shamelessly. He laughs.

The pair walked through the aging corridors through the castle; they started talking to each other, about things. They reached an empty room with a single object, a reconstructed Mirror of Twilight.

"I'm not going to ask how you did this Zantina." Midna explains "But why?"

"It's the 2 year anniversary of the Twilight Invasion today."

"Oh, yeah." Midna says tiredly. "Let's go."

As the Twilight Princess finishes her sentence, the familiar portal begins to materialise in front of them.

"Zantina?" She asks her friend.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

The pair approaches the portal and slowly walk up the dark stairwell. Midna sighs.

"What if Hyrule is different?"

"It's only has been two years Midna."

"Yeah. Anything could happen."

The pair walked through the portal, and was greeted by a bird.

Not just any bird.

A huge, ride- able bird, It was a burnt ash color and didn't look very friendly.

"What the hell is that?!" Midna screamed. The rider-a ginger boy with a pompadour forced into his hair.- stared at her.

"It's a loftwing." He explains. "You're not from around here. Are you?"

"NOOOOO." Midna and Zant said sarcastically. The boy looked confused.

"Why are you blue? In fact, where did you come from?"

Midna sighs. "Are you aliens?" The boy asks. Zant cracks up in laughter.

"No. We're not." Midna explains "We're citizens from the Twilight Realm. Visitors, tourists."

"Oh, sweet!" The boy says happily "Welcome to GrooseLand!"

"Say _What _now?!"

"Grooseland." The boy repeats.

"I swear, this area was once-" Midna corrects

"You're crazy lady!" The boy screams "This place has always been-"

"Groose!" an angry, feminine voice screams. "Stop harassing these visitors!" The girl stops ranting, and stares at Minda. "Midna?" She asks.

"Do I know you?" Midna asks.

"It's me! Zelda!"

"You're blonde."

"I used a fairy to help me dye it."

"It looks nice."

"Who's you're friend?" Zelda asks her re-united friend.

"Zant." Zelda stares blankly.

"Is this the same twili bastard who took over your kingdom, turned you into an imp and left you for dead?"

"He had serious emotional issues. I haven't got time to explain it to you now."

"Wait." Groose-The pompadour boy- asks "The girl is royalty?!" Midna nods happily. Groose's pale, stern, cheeks have flooded with red embarrassment.

"How are you, Zant?" Zelda asks Midna's companion. He smiles.

"I'm okay." Zant says "You, Zelda?"

"I'm good."

"Where's Link?" Midna asks

"No idea," Zelda admits. "I can't keep up with him!"

"I think he's killing cuccoos."

"What are cuccoos?" The visitors ask.

"Fluffy things that lay eggs," Groose explains. "They rage quit issues of you kill one of them in a flock."

"Since when was murder classed as rage quitting?!" Zelda enquires.

"Since, now."

"Cuccoos KILL?!" Midna questions, the Hyrulian pair nod. "Okay… Can you tell me where Link would be?"

"Anywhere with Cuccoos." Groose explains

"Thanks for the advice." Midna rolls her eyes and storms off.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters used in this piece of Fiction. I am not in any way affiliated or associated with Nintendo.

* * *

"H-how did you get here?" Link asked

"The Twilight Mirror, Zant repaired it for me!" Midna exclaimed.

Link sunk his head in his hands. "Midna, you know you can't get back,"

"Wh-what!?" Midna was angered. She needed to get back to the Castle.

"Hey Link, what's wrong with Midna?" Zant said whilst putting a hand around Midna's shoulder.

"Well, you're stuck here," Link said for the second time

"N-no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! W-we can't be stuck here!" Zant said whilst shaking his head.

Link walked away, his head bowed. He walked towards the infirmary, to see if they were open.

"H-hey Link! Wh-where are you going," Midna said whilst wiping a tear away, her voice wavering.

Link gave no response and instead moved into Castle Town.

Zant and Midna ran after Link into Castle Town like headless chickens. They were both screaming: "No, no, no, no, no!"

Midna suddenly stopped though, but Zant handn't noticed a crashed into her and sub sequentially fell over. "Wow, it's so big! How would we ever find Link!?" Midna excliamed whilst Zant got back up to his feet. He also saw the scale of the town.

"It's so big!" Zant shouted with glee.

"Shh, we need to fit in," Midna said.

Midna and Zant headed off to a weaponry & armour shop. The shop was showing off shields and sword, Zant was eyeing a blue handled one encrusted with green emeralds.

"Aha, Customers!" Said the shop clerk, a sly grin appearing on his face. "Well, as you can see, this is Castle Town's Armoury, ran by myself: Mr Tingle!"

"Ur, hi. Have you seen a small kid wearing a green soldier's uniform?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N As usural, we do not own LoZ. It would be cool if we did, as tbh, I would have never invented Navi, or Ilila. Hope you enjoy Chapter 4.

-G. Zombie

* * *

Mr Tingle: the old, creepy looking owner of the armoury stared at the two twili customers standing in front of them. He knew who they were referring to, but he wanted to get a little bit of profit off them first.

"Ah." The owner says confidently. "Yes. I do, I don't really remember names. Perhaps if you bought something-"

"Stop fooling around." Midna snaps "This is urgent. Have you seen him?"

"I do." Mr Tingle admits, but in a cheeky act of pushing his luck, he mumbles "but you should really-"

"Shut up!" Midna screams. Mr Tingle, feeling threatened, decided to tell the tourists what he knew. "I-I-I haven't seen him today."

"Thank you." Midna says innocently, as if she didn't scare a little middle aged Hyrulian out of his skin. She then picks out a sliver pendant, while Zant takes out the sword he was admiring. The pair set down a couple of silver rupees onto the counter. Mr Tingle then turns to Zant and says "Before you leave the store. I need to let you know about the Hyrulian sword laws and guidelines, store policy."

Zant nods, and is then forced to listen to a short lecture about sword laws. Afterwards, the pair walked out casually.

Once they were a safe distance away from the shop. Midna whispered into Zant's ear "What a weirdo!" Zant then laughs politely. As they walk through Castle Town, Midna's attention is drawn to a boy with a familiar haircut, a bright red pompadour. It was Groose running his weekly errands (Which included his weekly trip to a hairdresser's to buy their entire stock of hair gel) the pair approached this figure. Groose smiles when he realises who has approached him.

"Hey." He says gleefully, carrying a few paper bags full of hair gel. "What's up?"

"We're just looking for Link." Midna explains. "We found him, said something really… wired and ran off."

"That's normal for the little shrimp." Groose chuckles, "I recon he's scared of Zant or something."

Zant's usually pale blue cheeks have ignited a hot red colour. He sighs and then laughs reluctantly.

"Maybe you should take a break?" Groose suggests "I could show you 'round Castle Town! There's all sorts of.. interesting places here. Armouries and boutiq-"

"You shop at boutiques?!" Midna asks. Groose has developed a stupid grin.

"Yeah!" He admits "With hair this good, you need awesome clothes to match!"

Groose escorts the pair around Castle Town. Going into shops and observing market stalls. After a while, Midna felt the urge to disband this sightseeing tour. She wanted to find Link. "Erm.." She asked some point into the tour. "Is it okay if I start adventuring Castle Town on my own? Zant, will you be okay?"

Zant and Groose nod. Zant then tells Midna to meet him at the town centre in an hour. She says her temporary farewells and starts wandering on her own. Shortly after leaving the boys, Midna stumbled across a little boutique, advertising a black summer dress with a golden muti-purpose belt. Well. Midna thought to herself. A girl's gotta treat herself sometimes!

-X-

Link was at home, back at his tree house in Ordon, or rather his front garden. He was thinking to himself about things; Midna's unexpected arrival, Zant being her companion, since when were Zant and Midna friends?! He sighs sadly and then starts moping.

"Master?" Fi's robotic voice chimes through the Master Sword. "I do not believe I had been acquainted by these twilight beings. Who were they?"

"Midna and Zant." Link explained through gritted teeth "An old friend, and a retired threat."

"I see." Fi acknowledges "I have added your description to my database."

"Ugh." Link grumbles, thinking out loud. "Just as I get over her, she just has to come back! Why? I was just fine!"

"Do you not like Midna, Master?" Fi asks Link.

"I do like her, we are very close- well, were to be more accurate. I haven't seen her in two years."

Link then picks up a miscellaneous stick, probably left lying around after one of the children's many games. He then throws it away from him. He then hears the familiar noise that can only be heard if Fi materialises into her humanoid form. The familiar appearance of an old companion was somewhat comforting to him.

The Hyrulian boy sighed. He would have to explain to both Midna and Zant why they wouldn't be able to return home. He'd have to remind Midna that she broke the light realm's mirror of Twilight. He wanted to help the estranged travellers, but he didn't need another quest. He thought back to the external scars he had earned from his previous victorious battles. If he were to be even stabbed in a low risk area of his body, there was a deadly chance he would die. It would be game over for the hero chosen by the gods, and he didn't need to die anytime soon.


End file.
